Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-35787016-20180613015012
☆ E3 Review ☆ I am shook about all the changes including the scoring fonts, stars and menu. I prefer the JD2018 Version but the new updates don't look so bad and are kinda growing on me. Finesse by Bruno Mars feat. Cardi B | I'm happy it's the remix with Cardi B which marks this as her official debut? I love everything about the routine, but because it was so basic and expectable it kinda was underwhelming. Great nonetheless. 8/10. OMG by Arash feat. Snoop Dogg | Don't get the hype over OMG. It seems pretty normal, the choreo looks nice but that's all the routine has got going for them in my opinion. 6/10. Mama Mia by Mayra Veronica | I am oddly aroused by this song, it's easily forgettable and once more songs come out, gonna be easily overshadowed and forgotten but it's not that bad. 7/10. Bum Bum Tam Tam by MC Fioti, Future, J Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan | I dislike this song but I'm happy they went with the remix which is a slightly better version. Everything else about the routine is okay, it all blends together well but it's not my type. 6/10. Shaky Shaky by Daddy Yankee | This song is lowkey catchy, but lowkey annoying. I'm sad Shake It by Sistar wasn't the chosen song instead. Also what the heck is the coach and theme? I mean, I get it and I know it's for Kids Mode but couldn't they have a more serious theme and then make a Kids Mode version? 3/10. Mi Mi Mi by Hit The Electro Beat | At first, I hated the cover, but it's starting to grow on me and as time passes starting to sound like the original. I don't get the theme but I dig it. I like the coaches, and I appreciate the effort Ubisoft went into animating clay mummies and archaelogists just to make it look nice. Mad props. 7/10. Dame Tu Cosita by El Chombo feat. Cutty Ranks | Is Ubisoft going to completely ignore the fact that this song and dance is innapropriate? Heck, they even turned it into a kids routine. I don't like the theme. If they were going to choose this song at least stay true to the alien. The song is quite catchy and the dance is relatively engaging. 5/10. Narco by Blasterjaxx & Timmy Trumpet | I thought I was going to prefer this over Dharma, but I guess I was let down. The coach isn't at all interesting and lowkey bad, as is the background. The dance seems pretty easy too compared to Dharma. 4/10. Mad Love by Sean Paul, David Guetta feat. Becky G | I love this song, and the theme along with the coaches but I don’t think they go together but at the same time they do? I have conflicted feelings. Also the choreography is good, sometimes weak in parts but overall good. 8/10. Bang Bang Bang by BIGBANG | The best reveal out of all E3 reveals handsdown, and I'm not just saying this because I love K-Pop. Everything in this routine is utterly perfect, and I'm not the type to like the 'badass' and 'dark' routines as I usually live for the cute and light routines. The dance takes moves from the original choreography which is great, even though it was easened, the coaches look spectacular and the background is really cool and looks amazing. Plus, if Bang Bang Bang made it, who says the other K-Pop songs from Vitality School can't make it in either which gives me hope for Gee by Girls' Generation! 10/10. Fire by LLP feat. Mike Diamondz | Only one word to describe this. What. 4/10. ☆ Extra / Havana by Camila Cabello | From the 15 second snippet that was shown, it looks amazing, I love the coach, dance and the cafe background and just the vibe and everything. I wish for a tango duet alternate or something of the sorts but I'm content with how it is right now. 10/10.